


Avoiding Confrontation

by shslprisoner



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: @ purple sorry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, M/M, Petunia's Party, Presents and Petunias, angst but not that much I guess, but it's not really big, more tags to be added probably, oh and stuff in later chapters sorta gets heavy but not yet, oh hey some ocs i guess, on pause until I stop spiraling into apathy, one sided Cirrus/Purple suggested at, planning??? a plot???????? what's that, purple remembers harder times, rated teen for purples potty mouth, super duper purple centric, they aint that important but idk felt like the story needed some jazzing up, who am i kidding we all know I just have no motivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslprisoner/pseuds/shslprisoner
Summary: “Oh Purple, what if he falls in love? Then you'd have to tell him-” Petunia realizes what she's saying halfway through and looks away, but Purple has already finished the sentence in his head. Then you'd have to tell him that you never loved him at all.





	1. Petunia's Party

**Author's Note:**

> woah I'm posting something i wrote??? weird right
> 
> anyways I've been in this fandom for a long time and I thought I might as well post some of the stuff I write for it. This might turn multichaptered but don't hold your breath. Just some purple remembering the breakup and being kinda melancholy for now.
> 
> Edit: fixed some wording.

Purple had not actually intended to go to Petunia’s birthday party. Don't get him wrong, she's a wonderful woman and he loves her to death, but there are also a couple problems with being friends with her.

The most apparent being that Wallis was her son, and he had been running away from confronting Wallis since. Well. That wasn't important. The important thing was that Purple was avoiding him.

Now, Petunia is too nice, but also very threatening. If he had really wanted to, he could have just not come. Actually, that's a lie, he would come no matter what. Petunia is a fantastic friend, and he really appreciates her, but he's also very scared of her. Her magic is extremely powerful. Not only that, if he didn't come she might stop sending him baked goods when he's out at the ruins. That just would not do. Plus, he’d have to endure the disappointed look he'd be sure to get the the next time he visited.

So here he was, walking up to a small house with the swing in the yard, and hoping that there was no rainbow magician waiting for him inside.

The thing is, he knows Wallis. He knows that Wallis will have heard his interview, he chose that station for a reason, and he knows that Wallis will be incredulous. Even though he hopes that he can avoid interaction, the fact that this is Petunia’s party practically guarantees it. So he takes measures to be able to out wit Wallis. Purple sets up a projector he had bought that had been enchanted to respond to his gestures and double checks that he has his pointer. He can make it become invisible with the press of a button, so he stuffs it up his sleeve and hopes Wallis won't notice the fact that it's all smoke and mirrors. He waves out his arm and clenches his fingers so it looks like he's summoning something. With a puff of purple smoke, a map of the known world appears. Good. He bends his arm and moves his hand as if to turn off the visibility of the pointer. The map disappears and he dubs this charlatan a success.

He conceals the projector in the earth and strides up to the front porch. He knocks a few times and waits for an answer. The wind chimes jingle in the breeze. He closes his eyes and smiles. His shoulders relax, and he's about to sigh when the door opens. He turns to see a short woman with a lavender hat that looked like a flower. Petunia smiles at him and claps her hands together.

“Professor Purple! Isn't it wonderful to see you! Come in, come in.” She walked him into the living room. Seaweed was already there, lounging on the couch sipping tea. He internally grimaced, thinking that if she was here, so were the rest of them. But it was too quiet for that. Petunia took her seat on some of the large plants that grew there. Purple had always wondered how the whole house hadn't been uprooted with all these giant exotic flowers growing through the floor. He chose to stand.

“Heya Professor. How's it been workin’ out in the field?” Seaweed asked. A look of alarm passed over Petunia’s face and she rushed into the kitchen. Purple gestured with his hand, tilting it back and forth.

“It's been working. I have a nice assistant- excuse me, coworker named Nim. She's stratoversian. Royalty too, I think.” Petunia bustled back into the room with a tray with a tea kettle and a pot of sugar, plus a cup and a spoon. She handed him the teacup and poured him some tea.

“Here you are, my dear, and two spoonfuls of sugar?” He nodded. She shook her head in exasperation but tossed them in anyways. She retook he seat and picked up her teacup from a leaf nearby. “I'll never understand how you tolerate that.” She took a sip and sighed. “So, what's this I hear about a stratoversian coworker?”

“Yeah. She's real nice. I think she's the princess, but I could be wrong. Maybe a Lady? The prince visits us an awful lot too.” Purple stirred his tea. “He's a real bother. I have resorted to romance to make him go away.” He raises the cup to his lips and remembers the last time he had talked about romance in this room. Wallis had been crying, he had been on the verge of tears, and Petunia couldn't look him in the eye. He decided that was enough of bad memories for now. There would be enough later on that day. Petunia chuckled.

“Oh Purple, what if he falls in love? Then you'd have to tell him-” Petunia realizes what she's saying halfway through and looks away, but Purple has already finished the sentence in his head. Then you'd have to tell him that you never loved him at all. He laughed, but it was more at himself for being stuck in the past than it was at Petunia. He downs his tea like it's alcohol and almost wishes it was. He checks the time. Petunia mutters a sorry under her breath and Seaweed stares at her cup.

“Yeah. I guess I would. Uh. But it's been going well. Slowly, yes, but going nonetheless.” Petunia turned to face him and hums.

“You always did want to work in the field,” she said with a hint of melancholy, “didn't you?” She finished her tea and sets down the cup. Seaweed pried her eyes away from the porcelain of her teacup long enough to give him a strange look.

He crossed over to where Petunia set down the tray and says “I always did.” He placed his teacup very meticulously onto the white metal so as not to make a sound, and strode to the door. “Well, it's been a lot of fun Petunia.” He paused by the hatstand. Petunia sits up.

“Oh no! You can't be leaving just yet!” She sounds almost panicked. Whenever he leaves early, she gets like this. Maybe she thinks she can hold onto this already strained friendship. She should give up, Purple thinks, he's a terrible friend and she's doing all the work to maintain it. He gave up on himself a long time ago. It's not like Petunia can change that. “I'm sure my sons will be here soon!” she says as if that will make him stay. It's really quite the opposite and he tries not to scoff. He decides to be polite.

“Oh… thank you, but Wallis has been sort of a prick recently.” He's been a prick since before that. He's been a prick since they… Purple decides now isn't the time for this. He can cry into his pillow later. “I'd rather avoid confrontation.” At least that part is true.

Petunia sort of covers her mouth and sighs out, “Oh dear… language…” Purple feels a surge of guilt. He should have been watching his mouth. “Either way, I'd be so happy to see you both go back to being friends.” She says it like he and Wallis had just stopped being friends. Like she doesn't want to mention the fact that they weren't just friends, because friends don't kiss in the school parking lot. Friends don't go off to each other's rooms and supposedly study for three hours and come back looking like a mess and grinning stupidly. Friends don't fight and cry and break up and never forgive each other because they're both too fucking stubborn to ever admit defeat to the other. Friends don't avoid each other like the plague and when they do meet, they don't yell at each other and spit petty insults and say shit like “I never loved you at all” just to get a reaction. Purple takes a step towards the door.

“Well, tell that to Wallis.” He fiddles with a button on his vest absently. “You know as well as I do Wallis is stubborn as hell.” Seaweed gets up and stands next to him. She raises an eyebrow as if she hasn't seen him and Wallis at each other's necks.

“Hey, what did I say about language?” Petunia grumbled.

“Oh. Uh. Sorry.” Purple points his thumb towards the door. “Either way, I have errands to run before returning to my research.” Petunia waved her hand.

“Alright, I understand. But you better visit soon!” She smiled. She looked like she genuinely wanted him back, a concept that he had never really gotten used to.

“I'll do my best. Thanks for having me.” He turned to face the door.

“I'll walk you out, Holmes.” Seaweed grinned and led him towards the door. It was only a few feet. He doubted a chaperone was necessary, but whatever made her happy. Calling him Holmes was an action that was equally confusing.

“Holmes…?” Oh, right, Sherlock Holmes. He was a detective though. He didn't see how a scientist was comparable to a gumshoe, but at this point it was better not to question her. “...Thank you, Seaweed.”


	2. Inevitable Contention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wha- no. It just happened to be on the channel I was listening to!!” Wallis was quick to defend his dignity. Purple knew that was probably true, but it was nice to think that maybe… no, he was over Wallis. Wallis was over him. There was nothing to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I wrote another chapter but I don't have to post it for a while  
> me: *posts it immediately*
> 
> wow ok here you go. Side note: any bolder text was bolder in the comic. Dialogue from Presents and Petunias.

“So. You actually plan on heading out before Wallis gets here?” Seaweed crossed her arms and grinned. Purple never understood why she found his broken relationship entertaining. “He’ll be here any second,” she said with a lilt, almost as if she was teasing him. But she was probably right. It was disappointing that their fight would be inevitable.

“...I said I was going to avoid confrontation,” He sighed. Well, no use in complaining now. If he was going to have to do it, he was going to have to do it.

Seaweed smirked. “Man you two fight like women.” He wasn't sure if that was derogatory towards women, but Seaweed was a woman so maybe it was ok. Just then, a shout came from farther down the road.

“HURRY UP!!” Shit. That was Wallis’ voice. There was some whining and grumbling that came after that sounded like Harold, and some in a voice he didn't recognize.

Seaweed looked towards the sound and muttered “Speak of the Devil.” Just then, Wallis ran into the yard.

“Oh… hi Seaweed!” he said as if he hadn't remembered that she would be here as well. “We're here…!” He tries to catch his breath. At this point Seaweed has turned to fully face him.

“Hey Wallis. ‘Bout time,” Seaweed teases.

Wallis grins. “I know, I know!” He seems to have finally stopped panting. “We had to hurry and…” His gaze shifts. “Wait.” His eyebrows furrow and he takes a step forwards. “That's right. You.” The glare he gives almost hurts Purple, eyes shooting daggers, full of loathing. Purple feels a surge of pain run through him, pain that after all this time he knows he shouldn't still feel.

“Now now Wallis. Don't sound too excited to see me.” He raises his hands as if to calm Wallis down. He closes his eyes and on the inside, cringes. He went on sarcastic/teasing autopilot. This won't end well.

“Ha, like I'd be excited to see you!!” Wallis snarls. Purple smiles smugly. It's always fun to see Wallis react. Or over react, in most cases. “I thought after your radio interview you were going back and staying at your expedition- thing-- whatever!!”

“You listened to my interview?” Hah, he knew it. Wallis had always listened to that station. He decided that he didn't want Wallis to know that he had done that with him in mind. As far as Wallis knew, the professor was totally over him. Maybe that could have been phrased better. The professor didn't think about him at all. Yeah. That sounds better, because he was over Wallis a long time ago. “Interesting.”

“Wha- no. It just happened to be on the channel I was listening to!!” Wallis was quick to defend his dignity. Purple knew that was probably true, but it was nice to think that maybe… no, he was over Wallis. Wallis was over him. There was nothing to think about.

“Thanks for the flattery Wallis, but I'm not interested in you that way.” The “like I used to be” went unsaid. Harold, behind him, was smiling. It looked like he was enjoying seeing his brother with his hackles up as well. He had always liked the candy magician.

“I'm only interested in magically punching your face.” Wallis’ face softened to a look of pure smugness. “Which I can obviously do because of my fabulous magic rainbow swagger.” Wow. Ok, that's terrible. Purple never wants to hear that again.

“I can't believe you just said that with a straight face.” Now would be a good time for a not-actually-straight joke, but there was a girl in the background who he didn't recognize and while he may hate Wallis, he wouldn't out him if he isn't already. He's not an asshole. In that way, at least.

“Pu-leeze at least I'm not stuck as that dumb purple-” No, if Wallis was going to do that, Purple wasn't going to talk to him anymore. He had had enough shit for his peculiarity. He didn't need Wallis piling it on as well.

“Oh, hello Harold! It's been too long.” He knows that ignoring Wallis will piss the famous entertainer off, but he's willing to take that risk. Harold looks kind of shocked, but he grew up with Purple. He knows that Wallis crossed a line. He plays it natural.

“Yeah, good seeing you here Purple. How have you been?” Purple could tell the truth. He could say exhausted, overworked, spread too thin.

“Fantastic. I just printed a new book!” He said. He hoped he sounded convincing. If he didn't, maybe Harold won't call him on it.

“Cool.” Ah. Good. Maybe Harold believed him, even.

“You know,” Purple said “I wish you'd let me take a closer look at the lemon kids. They're such an anomaly… It could make major breakthroughs in theoretical magmatics.” They really were strange. Golems that could think for themselves were unheard of.

“Heh, I'd be fine with it if they'd listen to me.” The candy golems didn't obey their creator, and even seemed to talk about things Harold didn't understand. It was almost like the candy magician hadn't created them at all. “They were out earlier. They probably don't trust you.”

“That wouldn't really surprise me.” He might cut one open if it came close enough, if he'd being honest. He wants to know how they operate, if they have independent brains, or if they are just candy.

“Hey McPURPE!! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!” Wallis yelled. Sounds like he actually had something to say besides just insults, so Purple glanced over at him.

“What, couldn't handle me getting more attention than you?” Wallis looked pretty confident. Perhaps he valid point of contention this time.

“Ha. No. It’s about your recent work which you so foolishly released to the public.” Well, it's good he set up the projector in the yard. “Like how you ignored Straight’s theorem, which is practically proven!! Your theory doesn't even make logical sense!!” Well, he clearly hasn't read the book. “I can't wait to see your colleagues TEAR YOU APART.”

Purple scoffed. The chuckled. Then laughed full force. “You know, I tried to play nice for Petunia’s sake,” He adjusted his glasses, smiling. “but since you seem so determined to receive a logical ass kicking I’ll be more than happy to oblige.” Well, Wallis had asked for it. He raised his hand and clenched his fingers, summoning the map.

Showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok maybe I'll actually wait before posting this next one. Maybe. I'll have to finish it first lol.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @PrinceCirrus or on the gloomverse amino as Prince Cirrus
> 
> All comments are appreciated, honestly you just reading it warms my heart. thank you.


	3. Victory and Croissants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he continued to explain his research, he watched his audience’s reactions. He hadn’t had an audience this confused/captivated since his high school drama days, when he had gone off script and changed the entire ending of Servant of Two Masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a café au I PROMISE
> 
> I just wanted to re-establish purple's gayness because we're getting close to the parts with Nim in them and I dont want anyone thinking that's romantic 
> 
> anyways im probably gonna be posting a chapter every saturday/sunday if I can but who knows anymore
> 
> OH HEY FOLKS MENTIONS OF HOMOPHOBIA IN THIS CHAPTER purple is always suffering in not sorry

Wallis leaned forwards, clearly shocked.

“What the hell… How did you…??” It was always a pleasure to see Wallis confused. Whether it was over a concept from class, over a girl’s advances, or now over the seemingly impossible stunt Purple had just pulled.

“Wallis, do you recognize what this is?” He gestured at the map. You could almost see the gears turning in Wallis’ head, trying to figure out how he had summoned the map without a hat.

“It’s- uh, the map of the world…?” Wallis furrowed his brow.

“Well well, someone remembers a little geography.” Purple pressed the button to make his pointer appear and Wallis looked like he was holding back a gasp. He turned to the map and pointed to the clouds on his left. “This country here is known as Stratoverse. Statistically speaking, they have the most powerful magicians in the world.” As he continued to explain his research, he watched his audience’s reactions. He hadn’t had an audience this confused/captivated since his high school drama days, when he had gone off script and changed the entire ending of Servant of Two Masters. What he found fascinating was how the hatless girl seemed to hang on his every word. Perhaps she was thinking of how this affected her magic, or seeming lack of it. Wallis complained, he countered, and showed him the equation. As purple explained the variables and how they come into play, Wallis’ lip curled.

“Yeah, well I don't see how this shit has to do-” A look of realization (and of hatred) crossed Wallis’ face. “...Wait. Wait.”

Purple smirked and clutched the purple stick tighter. “Yes… You’ve finally seen it, haven't you?? Straight’s theory only explains that a magician can be powerful or weak, based on personal interests and traits. While my theory includes location and parental history, making it a far more useful tool for the best and most accurate testing. So in conclusion, I never ignored Straight’s theorem...” His grip tightens and he breaks into a full on grin. “I IMPROVED IT!!!”

Wallis looks shocked. Serves the fucker right.

“And this makes you,” Purple told himself that this is what he deserves. “the MAGNIFICENT Wallis Gloom--” He clicked the button and it all dissappeared. “WRONG.”

Wallis stood trembling. Purple felt fantastic. This was what he needed. For Wallis to be humiliated, for once in his goddamn life. Said rainbow magician’s eye twicked and pupils went wide.

“You know, celebrities can get away with murder.” There was the Wallis Purple knew and lov- hated. Knew and hated. Always melodramatic.

“Not when they kill other celebrities, no,” Purple said slyly.

“Ha.” Wallis’ crazed smile widened. “Right.”

Then Wallis tried to attack him, and Purple called this a success.

-//-//-//-

Purple had mulled over it, and no, he did not feel bad about embarrassing Wallis in front of his friends. If Wallis had wanted to come out of that debate unscathed, he should have at least read the book.

Purple knows for a fact that he didn’t.

If he had, Purple would know immediately. He had a fantastic setup, where if someone on a short list of people bought his book, he would know. Wallis was on that short list. If you didn’t know him, you would think he was obsessed with Wallis. He wasn’t. He had told Nim that, he had told Seaweed that, he had told his colleagues that. He told himself that. If you didn’t know him, you would most likely be right on most assumptions you made. Only that no, looking this way was not a choice, and no. He and Wallis were not together and there were no feelings left over from their past relationship besides hatred and bitterness.

Purple was sitting in the driver's seat of a (not unexpectedly) purple car, clutching the wheel while sitting in traffic. Petunia’s house was pretty far out of the city, and the temple was on the opposite side of the county. It was about two days travel out there by car. He had taken the train to Petunia’s, but only because he had left his car in the city. He wanted to pick up some things in the city before he left for the forest.

The cars started to move, and he pulled off onto a side street. He drives a few blocks, then turns into a parking space in front of a bakery. The sign above the small red door reads “Banner Bakery”. He steps inside and a bell jingles above him. A young girl rushes out from the back covered in flour with croissants floating around her. She looks panicked, but calms down when she sees him.

She waves and shouts, “Professor! Hey!” before dusting off her apron. She runs around the counter and catches him up in a bear hug before he can say anything. She grins and lets him go. “I thought you were out doing your archeology thing with that cloud girl! What are you doing here back in the city seeing me?”

“Hah. Aaron. It's good to see you.” He pats her on the shoulder and she blushes and rushes back around behind the counter to grab a cinnamon roll. “Just came in after visiting Petunia to get some of your goodies.” A bag that smells like heaven floats up to him and he grabs it. He rummages around in his pocket and finds 10 dollars. It levitates out of his hand and into Aaron's.

“So, how long are ya staying?” she asked. Purple knew the answer would disappoint, but he also knew that he probably wouldn't ever be staying long anymore. No need to get her hopes up.

“After this, I'm heading out again. If I leave my colleague alone with the prince any longer she might go insane.” Purple chuckled and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Aaron shouted from behind him. “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to get coffee with me sometime…?” Purple sighed and turned his head to see her. She seemed so flustered when he had done absolutely nothing at all. He smiled and raised his hand in a wave goodbye.

“Sorry to sink your boat Aaron, but I'm afraid if you wanted it to be romantic you're on the wrong end of the gender spectrum.” He pushed open the door and left before she could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading y'all! Idk if the notes from the first chapter are gonna appear under this again but if not my twitter is PrinceCirrus and I'm on the gloomverse amino too as Prince Cirrus because consistency is key
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! (Kudos too, I can't believe I got any??? thank you so much)


	4. Pecan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had always thought it was funny that he lived on the one street in the city with a colour name and it wasn't even purple. Sure, there was a Mandarin Boulevard, but was that really a colour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry this is late everyone! ive been procrastinating and also writing another oneshot thats kinda long bleh (its a Cirrus/Purple one for me good friend nate who resparked my passion for that ship) plus school?????? homework???????? ugh
> 
> Anyhow, here it is folks! Now with a happy grandpa for you as well. i couldnt resist i wanted to write about purples past

Purple considered leaving then and there, but he promised himself he would bring Nim some Gloomversian food and he was for sure not giving her his croissants. He turned left on auto pilot to walk to the grocery store. Purple wasn't sure if he could get there if he hadn't walked here so many times before.

Maybe it was his junior year in high school when he left his parents and started working out here in the city. He wasn't really planning on leaving, but it had been the final straw for him when they banned Harold from coming over. It wasn't even like Harold had done anything to them. Just because he likes the same gender doesn't mean he's some sort of demon. Purple had grabbed his clothes from his closet (ha) and his money and left. 

He had slept at Petunia’s for a while, then Aaron's for a bit, then he finally had enough money for a small apartment. It was in a bad part of town back then but the rent was cheap, and was close enough to the school that that wasn't a worry. He'd gotten a job tutoring rich kids and it paid pretty well. His parents would call him now and again, never truly saying sorry, but he always listened to the message they left. 

Now his mother was dead and his father never even tried. They were on the short list of people. He had never gotten a message that they had bought a book. 

He stopped in front of a dingy little grocery store with a sign that read “Violet Street Market”. He had always thought it was funny that he lived on the one street in the city with a colour name and it wasn't even purple. Sure, there was a Mandarin Boulevard, but was that really a colour? He pushed the door open and a ding dong sounded off behind him.

A white hat strolled into view, and then it’s owner became visible as well, peeking out from behind an aisle. An old man with tanned skin and eyes so blue they seemed to glow ran at him yelling his name.

He headbutted right into Purple’s gut.

“Ouph. Pecan, pops. Calm down,” said scientist grunted. Pecan did not stop hugging him.

“Oh, Purple, my boy. Welcome back, welcome back!” Pecan wheezed. The old man had practically raised him from 17, so Purple put up with him. He let go and grinned up at him. Purple smiled back. “I missed you.”

“Me too, Pecan. Me too,” Purple said wistfully. Pecan’s eyes widened, and the two blue orbs that were hovering behind him began to move through the store. They served as his eyes. Pecan was blind as a bat since his birth, and it had been a real relief to get his hat. He was half Stratoversian, so his ability to use magic for prolonged periods was easily explained by Purple’s theory.

“Mm, you are probably here for some of these.” One of the orbs return to Pecan’s side. He strolled calmly to the back of the store and Purple shook his head fondly. The old man returned with a bag of cookies and a peach iced tea. 

“You know me too well.” Pecan strolled to the back of the counter and stooped down to grab something. It turned out to be a stack of science magazines.

“Your subscription kept coming.” Purple stuffed the pile into his bag. Pecan giggled as some fluttered out. “It's been a while, eh? You need to visit more, you stinker.”

“I know, I know. I've been busy writing a book and all that,” Purple said, leaning against the counter. “Plus, archeology isn't exactly a nine to five type of job.”

“Well, remember us little folk when you become a bestseller, yeah?” Pecan’s second orb returned to him. “So, tell me, did Aaron finally confess?”

“You are such a gossip.” Purple sighed. “Yes she did, but you know me. Bats and teams and all that.” Purple opened his tea with perhaps more force than necessary.

“Wow, that torn up about it?” Pecan hummed. “Got any love interests, then? Oh and don't tell me you're still recovering from the breakup with Wallis. That was like, three years ago.”

“Two and a half, give or take a few days,” Purple said quietly. “And no, though it seems that everyone else has an interest in me. I swear, it's ridiculous.” Purple grabbed his cookies off the counter and pulled out a ten dollar bill to cover his iced tea as well. Pecan gave him a look but took it. “I should really get going. I'll see you soon, hopefully.” He walked to the door as Pecan waved.

Cool evening air greeted him as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. Leaves blew past him as the sun sank deeper down the horizon. Most of the lights were out by now, though a few stayed on. Students, probably, studying or talking the night away. He remembered being a high schooler, then a college student, then a professor. All up until professor in this neighborhood. He walked over to the red car that turned purple as he got in the driver’s seat. He turned on the radio and began to drive. 

“I’ve heard that this magic show is going to be the best ye-” Purple changed the channel. As a strange mix of voice distortion and electronic quietly sung in Ecoversian, Purple drove onto the highway. This was gonna be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there you have it folks! Pecan. hes pretty cool. so, next chapter we'll be diving into a bit of a timeskip because purple coming back to the camp was in the comic and i dont really want this to be internal monologue as much as it has been ://
> 
> find me screaming at all hours of the day on twitter (@PrinceCirrus) or on the Gloomverse Amino (Prince Cirrus) !! as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. yall are great thanks so much.


	5. Petunia (and Duty) Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woods were silent. It was eerie, like he could wander forever and no one would notice that he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been procrastinating™ haha
> 
> Anywho, I might post another chapter this week bc this one is so short. wild.
> 
> I joined the gloomverse rp discord and so should you were cool

As Purple had predicted, it was a long drive.

He was out in the countryside, now a good deal away from the city, when the forest came into view. It was gigantic. It seemed to creep forwards, looming over his head. The trees were dark, deep, green. He was able to drive down a dirt path for quite a bit without having to get out of the car, but soon enough the road thinned and he was forced into the gloo- melancholy trees.

The woods were silent. It was eerie, like he could wander forever and no one would notice that he was gone. The trek to the camp he and Nim occupied was long, but he passed the time by counting the different types of trees and creatures he saw.

It was a long while before he reached the edge of the forest. He had wandered a bit off the path, so he was sort of far away from where Nim was lying, seemingly exhausted by the summer sun.

He walked towards her and rustled around in his bag to bring the snacks up to the top.

-//-//-//-

It was the middle of the night when his phone rang.

Purple sat up, bleary eyed and confused. He scrambled to pick it up from the other side of the tent and held it up to his ear, pressing accept to the call after he saw the i.d.

“Hello?” Is that actually what his voice sounded like? “Petunia? Why are you calling me, it's the middle of the night.”

“Purple, you heard about the magic show, right?” It wasn't even really a question. Of course he had. “I know you're really busy, but we have someone who needs to leave the city and I thought maybe he could stay with you.”

“What? Who?” Petunia had sounded panicked, and it started influencing Purple’s speech as well.

“You know that Wallis has always been a good person. Don't try to deny it, Purple. You know he is.” This was the most serious Purple had ever heard her. “He was hiding an Inversian. I don't know if he knew, or if he was oblivious, but he was, and some guy sneaking around backstage found out. Now the Inversian needs a place to hide.”

Purple sighed. Of course Wallis was. Wallis, no matter what you call him, was kind. Pitying. Merciful. He had known that from the beginning.

“Fine. Send him over to the edge of the forest, and call me when you've sent him. I'll be there,” Purple groaned. Well, he was awake now.

“Thank you so much,” Petunia said, audibly relieved. “I'm glad I have a good friend like you.” They exchanged farewells and hung up, and Purple tried to go back to sleep. It didn't work.

So up he got to greet the morning sun. Today was a new day, and he was going to treat it as such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was short sorry
> 
> Find me on twitter @PrinceCirrus, gloomverse amino, yada yada


	6. Runes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you may be wondering  
> -whys this chapter so short  
> -why havent you updated in a dogs age  
> -who are you where am i  
> -how come you are active on here but NEVER POST A NEW CHAPTER
> 
> the answers are  
> -im lazy and busy and school is hard and im trying to write a book  
> -i am fresh outta inspiration my dude!! ill get it back but chaps will be short and sparse for a while  
> -im cirrus welcome to the internet  
> -calm down buddy i just need my genyatta ok
> 
> enjoy or not at this point i wouldnt blame you

As Purple stepped out into the dawn, he noticed a small figure floating high up next to the main tower of the ruins. It looked like Nim was already awake.

She turned in his direction and flew down a bit. He met her halfway.

“Professor! Good to see you awake so early. I got a head start to the day myself,” Nim chatters. He tunes her out while walking, preoccupied with thoughts of that night’s conversation. 

“Hey! Purple!” he hears faintly and snaps out of it. “Were you even listening?” His sheepish grin gave him away and Nim shook her head but a soft smile graced her lips. “Well, as I was say, I found some fascinating runes that I thought you should come look at.”

“Alright. Lead the way.”

The odd pair walks in comfortable silence up until they reach the inner temple. 

Nim flies up to about two meters up before looking down and asking, “Aren’t you coming?” Purple rolls his eyes.

“Nim, I can't fly,” he deadpans. Nim slaps her forehead with the heel of her hand and sighs. She floats back down and rummages through a bag slumped against the stones surrounding the ruins. She pulled out her phone, floated up the side of the building, and seemed to take a picture. Purples phone binged and he checked it. A ton of notifications popped up from the group chat, as to be expected, but through all of the “wallis what the fuck”s he found a text from Nim. The runes certainly unlike anything he’d seen before.

“Purple did you see them?” Nim yells from above. He nods. Nim does not see it because she is very high up and that wouldn’t work. “I SAID DID YOU SEE THEM!!!” she shouts, even louder this time.

“YES I DID,” Purple shouts back. Nim texts him to say she’ll continue working, because yelling is inconvenient. He texts back that he’s going to go look for food.

They only have goverment rations. 

This is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on twitter @PrinceCirrus or join the gloomverse rp discord and scold me there i dont care
> 
> leave a comment yo!! kudos are undeserved nut highly appreciated.


	7. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a long haul through the forest, and you could only try to name all the trees for so long, but Purple enjoyed the fresh air nonetheless. He had missed the scent of the woods back in the city. It felt save beneath all these branches, as if they were protecting him. It felt more like home than his apartment at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a living shitpost and have no writing abilities killlll me? anyways heres a fucking update

It was about three days later that Purple got a call from Petunia telling him that the Inversian was at the edge of the woods. It was a full day’s hike to the skirts of the forest and back without a car, so he wasn’t exactly ecstatic about walking there. Nim hadn’t woken up yet, and without her to keep him company, the trek wasn't going to be much fun.

 

Purple grabbed a can of coffee, the weird bubbly kind that Nim always bought. He stuffed it, as well as a few other provisions and his earbuds, into a satchel. The guy would probably be hungry. Or gal. Nonbinary pal? Purple’d ask when they meet.

 

It was a long haul through the forest, and you could only try to name all the trees for so long, but Purple enjoyed the fresh air nonetheless. He had missed the scent of the woods back in the city. It felt save beneath all these branches, as if they were protecting him. It felt more like home than his apartment at this point. The leaves rustled in the breeze. He pulled out the earbuds and plugged them into his phone and hit shuffle. 

 

The first notes of The Other Side Of Paradise poured into his ears. There was always something about this song that hit him as a little too close to home. He spent a lot of time after… it happened listening to this song on repeat until his stomach stopped hurting and the guilt subsided. Purple hit skip.

 

This time it was Goodbye Mr. A that streamed through the beads in his ears. He didn’t even think about actually listening to the song. Wallis had introduced him to the band, and this song was just. He could make a few too many connections to himself. Wallis had done an interview for this terrible teen magazine where they asked him about his music choices and he had listed Goodbye Mr. A as his breakup song and while Purple doesn't want to talk about how he found out, he certainly wasn’t happy that Wallis felt he was a robot man with no feelings.

 

Plus, the science isn’t magic line? Just @ him next time, Wallis. He hit skip again.

 

He settled for the soft folk of some band from his university days that he couldn’t name off the top of his head. It wasn’t something he would listen to, usually, but he didn’t really pay attention to the words in favor of listening to the crunch of leaves under his feet. 

 

The music wasn’t loud enough to block out the yell that seemed to echo through the forest. It wasn’t an animal, animals can’t say fuck, but Nim was probably still asleep after the graveyard shift she had worked last night.

 

Purple believed that he knew what direction the shout had come from. There was a small ravine in that direction, or at least he thought so. He fought his way through the brush that blocked his path, listening intently for more signs of life. 

 

A few Lucius songs later, Purple found himself standing at the edge of a large ditch. His perch was precarious to say the least. It wouldn’t be surprising to him if he didn’t fall in right after… whoever it is. Speaking of, a yelp from the bottom of the pit reminds him again of the task at hand. 

 

Purple slid down the dirt at the sides of the ditch and came to a halt at the bottom of the ravine. A man lay in the dirt before him, covered in dirt, staring at the sky. Or at least, Purple thout he was. You couldn’t really tell through the glasses. He groaned and tried to sit up. He shook the dirt off his head, wiped his glasses clean, and scrambled to his feet as soon as he saw Purple.

 

“Fuck, fuck, they found me, shit!” the man yelled. Purple identified him as an Inversian. Unless there were 2+ Inversians in the forest at one time, which was unlikely if not statistically impossible, then this is the one Wallis took under his wing. Purple raised his hands in an act that he hoped conveyed surrender, and at the slump of the short man’s shoulders and his sigh, he extended a hand. The Inversian flinched, but still shook Purple’s hand. 

 

“Petunia sent you, right?” Purple asked. Always good to be sure you’re not bringing some random illegal immigrant to your tent on government property. The Inversian nodded. “Come with me. My name is Professor Purple.” 

 

They clamber up the side of the ravine, and navigate their way back to the camp. Nim is awake, but doesn’t seem surprised to see Purple with an Inversian in tow step out into the clearing. She silently hand them both mugs of coffee. The Inversian doesn’t even get a chance to introduce himself before passing out stone cold as soon as they take a seat. Purple doesn’t try to wake him. He’s earned his rest.

 

* * *

 

After Wallis arrives, the camp is so tense that identifying it as past or present would be practically pointless with how obvious the tense is. Fuck, that doesn’t make any sense, but neither does the sudden pressure so who cares. 

 

Nim stays out of sight for the most part. Purple’s glad for that at least, enough wrenches have been thrown in already. God only knows Wallis would like to have as little interaction with anything Stratoversian as possible. Cirrus stops by once. Purple almost has to resort to his usual tactics to make him leave, but Nim whispers something in his ear that makes his expression soften from angry confusion to melancholy pity. He departs soon after. 

 

Purple knew he was going to have to tell Petunia. He didn’t know why he was hesitating, but it was undeniable that he was. Wallis was only getting antsier as the days went by and the rations they had were running out twice as fast.

 

Maybe it was finally time to do something about this problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey nerds maybe one more chapter and this shitshow is over thank the stars above 
> 
> anyways find me on tungle @ velvetcirrus or askprincecirrus where theres too much homestuck content for me to market myself as a gloomverse blog anymore. anyways velveteenChristfigure on pesterchum n i got a discord somewhere????? thanks
> 
> YO like the chapter? hate the chapter? resent me for not updating in like 4 months? shoot me a comment broseph

**Author's Note:**

> hey there folks! thanks for the read, hope ya enjoyed. It might be updated at some point soon, but don't wait too impatiently. (It's a joke because no ones gonna read this,,,,)
> 
> anyways find me on twitter @PrinceCirrus or on the gloomverse amino as Prince Cirrus to hear more of me yelling
> 
> leave a comment I guess, they're appreciated.


End file.
